


3 AM

by ChangeTheFatesDesign



Series: JediStormPilot: Poe's Birthday [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheFatesDesign/pseuds/ChangeTheFatesDesign
Summary: It's 3 AM on Poe's birthday and Finn and Rey are up to something...
Relationships: Finn/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: JediStormPilot: Poe's Birthday [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995568
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	3 AM

Prompt by: ohotpprompts  
Poe was woken up by silence. Their room was never silent at night. There was always breathing and heartbeats. He sat up, looked around, and realized that he was alone. Worried for his partners, he climbed out of bed and checked the time. 03:00. As he pulled on his shoes, Poe noticed both Finn and Rey’s shoes were gone which meant they had likely left willingly and would be fine. He still needed to find his partners, but the panic rising inside of him was somewhat assuaged.  
The hallway was empty except for Poe (who was still in his sleepwear). This wasn’t surprising given the time, but it meant that the eerie silence continued. After a few minutes of walking with his footsteps, heartbeat, and breathing the only sounds, a new sound joined the mix. A familiar mechanical sound.  
“Hey buddy,” Poe smiled at the orange and white BB unit in front of him. “Have you seen Rey and Finn?”  
The droid responded with a series of beeps which Poe mentally translated into a destination. The kitchen.  
“Thanks, BB-8,” Poe said, patting the droid on the head before heading off down the halls towards the kitchen.  
Finally reaching the door to the kitchen, he heard two voices he knew well.  
“No, that’s too many eggs!” a high, accented voice insisted.  
“But that’s what the recipe says!” a lower voice responded.  
Poe opened the door to find Rey and Finn still in their pajamas and covered in flour standing over a datapad which presumably had a recipe on it. There was a large mixing bowl to the side and Finn was holding a carton of eggs while Rey held a wooden spoon. He tried not to laugh but failed. His two partners looked up at him with wide eyes.  
“Sorry,” Poe managed to stop laughing long enough to speak, “you guys just look ridiculous. What are you two doing?”  
Finn looked sheepishly down at the counter while Rey spoke, “We wanted to surprise you, so we’re trying to make a cake. It’s...harder than we thought.”  
“Want some help? I used to make cakes sometimes with my dad growing up,” Poe offered.  
Rey shook her head but Finn put a hand on her shoulder. She sighed and reluctantly nodded.  
Poe crossed to them, wrapped an arm around Rey’s waist, and planted a kiss on Finn’s temple. Then he rolled up his sleeves and looked at the datapad. The three of them spent the next hour or so baking the cake. Finally, they looked at their finished masterpiece which was only slightly uneven and smelled great. With a sort of reverence, they cut three small, even slices out of the cake and set them on plates.  
“Good work team!” Poe announced after taking a bite of his slice.  
Finn and Rey high-fived each other with bright smiles before turning and eating their own slices of cake. The three ate in comfortable silence for a bit before Finn started to yawn. They quickly finished their slices and cleaned up as best as they could, putting the rest of the cake in the fridge. Finn wrapped one arm around Rey’s waist and the other around Poe’s and the three of them walked back to their room.  
Finally reaching their room, the three of them pulled off their shoes and left them by the door. They laid down in bed with Rey in the middle (as always) and drifted off to sleep so they would be ready for the activities they had planned for later that day.


End file.
